


Poetic Justice

by JoanWilder



Category: The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanWilder/pseuds/JoanWilder
Summary: Some truth...some egregious poetry...





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so the main reason I haven't posted lately is because I have been too busy to write anything and it's killed my motivation. However, there's another reason my motivation has died - the hatred and jealousy in this fandom is beyond off-putting. The utter pettiness going on is childish as hell. One writer doesn't like another and attempts to chase them off the other site so they can have it to themselves. Now all that shit is being dragged over here. WTAF?! Topping people, stealing, copying, outright plagiarism, backstabbing...all over fiction stories. Anyone should feel like they can post a story and not have it copied or trolled or some other bullying crap done to it. So it's not someone else's cup of tea. Ignore it then! You're not forced to read anything, but you should respect their right to post it without trying to bully them off the site. Grow up.

I'm sure people will now attack me because that seems to be the M.O. Screw it. I don't even care. If people stop playing games and go back to writing because they enjoy the show and coming up with THEIR OWN IDEAS, maybe I'll write and post again. I don't see that happening though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:30 in the morning, and I can't sleep, so I thought why not make this a legit entertainment piece? So enjoy some terrible poetry.

Roses are red  
The Cow Palace is south  
Connie the "reporter"  
Has a big mouth

Not much of a reporter, if we're being honest. :) I also suck at poetry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are awesome, supporting bad poetry and all, among other things. Love to you.
> 
> Here's me practicing my vocabulary with an acrostic poem. My dumb butt called it a haiku erroneously. Duh.

M - merciless (when it comes to catching killers)  
I - intolerant (of lying criminals and such)  
K - kindly  
E - effectual

S - Serbian  
T - tireless  
O- objective  
N - noble  
E - exemplary


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me again. This time, I'm trying out some haiku.

Why do you drive like  
Mario Andretti, Steve?  
Go drive Sonoma

btw, there's a race track in Sonoma.


	5. Ode to a Hot Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free Verse

An Ode to Hot Dogs

From stands, they're great  
Unless they're cold  
They're good with mustard, relish  
And best when eaten in good company  
Buddy Boy may not agree   
Candlestick dogs can't be beaten  
An American institution

On motorcycles though?  
Bah!  
Nothing but trouble.  
That car was brand new!  
And so is my child.  
Better treat her better than you do a lieutenant's car  
But I doubt that will happen  
Hot dogs...thinking they're a one-man force  
Just gonna raise the body count of innocents

Jean, darling, let's have a barbecue  
With hamburgers and potato salad  
Get your mind off hot dogs  
Way off


	6. Caught in a Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This form is called a nonet. One of several types of syllable poems - like haiku. Learn something every day.

One day, there she was on my staircase  
It all seemed like pure destiny  
Beautiful, intelligent  
She was surely the one  
But it fell apart  
My fault I guess  
Said too much  
Trust dies  
Lies


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see the kiddies back out on the playground playing their silly games. This time it's awarding themselves participation trophies and patting themselves on the back for simply existing. Guess some kids think they exist better than everyone else. Ya know, self-love is fine, but sometimes it's just f***ing yourself. 
> 
> Deep thoughts.
> 
> And now back to the show...

I didn't do an acrostic for Steve, so here we go. It's like a free vocabulary lesson.

S - Sexy (ha...had to throw that in :* )  
T - Tenacious  
E - Educated  
V - Valuable  
E - Erudite

K - Kindhearted  
E - Endearing  
L - Laudable  
L - Logical  
E - Exceptional  
R - Reputable

flipping e words. LOL


End file.
